In the design of road and rail tankers, consideration must be given to the ability of the tanker to resist fracture, rupture or puncture in the case of a roll-over or accident.
Previous tanker designs have included a circular, oliptical, oval or other similarly shaped outer shell within which there is located baffles and dividers. The dividers and/or baffles are welded to the shell. More particularly, where the tanker is of an aluminum construction, the dividers (bulkheads) and/or baffles are formed of non-heat treatable work hardening alloys. When welded to the outer shell, the weld and surrounding material is not as strong as a divider or baffle.
When tankers constructed in accordance with the above are involved in an accident in which the tanker is subjected to an impact, the shell frequently ruptures or tears adjacent the weld due to the strength of the divider or baffle relative to the weld and its surrounding material.